What's on the Menu
by draygan
Summary: After Sweetie Belle mistakes something Rarity says as an insult, she decides to pull a prank on her older sister to teach her a lesson. But things start to get out of hoof once the prank is pulled, leading both her and Rarity through things that will change their lives forever.
1. A Dish Best Served Crunchy

Sweetie Belle zipped about in Rarity's Boutique, looking quite excited. She was waiting for her friends to come by and go out crusading. Rarity was looking forward to an afternoon of mostly silence as she went about the town running a few delivery errands.

"Sweetie Belle, dear, please!" she exclaimed with an exasperated sigh. "Calm down; your friends won't be here for some time!" She watched Sweetie out the corner of her eye, making sure she didn't break anything. She briefly glanced back at the latest dress she was working on and, when she glanced back up...

"Sweetie Belle! Where are you?" she asked, getting surprised when a hefty weight landed on her back. She glanced back and sighed. Staring at her was the wide, bright eyed little unicorn filly.

"I want a piggy back ride, Rarity!"

Rarity just shook her head some and sighed again. "Sweetie, you aren't little anymore; you shouldn't play such foalish games. Besides," she continued with a small chuckle. "Aren't you getting a little BIG to be wanting a piggy back ride?" Sweetie Belle frowned at that line. She wasn't that clever of a pony most of the time, but even SHE knew when somepony was making fun of her. Well, she thought she knew.

With a huff, Sweetie Belle flopped off Rarity's back and onto the floor before stomping out of the room. Rarity turned and watched the little filly as she left and gave a shrug. "Dear Celestia, what was THAT about?" She checked her watch and gasped. "Is it that late already!? I need to finish gathering up the gifts I've made! Sweetie!" she called out. "What time do your little friends come by? You need to get ready! Sweetie Belle? SWEETIE BELLE!"

There was no response from the little filly who had run off to her room and slammed the door shut. "Dumb sister!" she said with a slight, cracking squeak in her voice. She had completely misunderstood what Rarity actually meant. "I'm not getting chubby at all! And with all she eats late at night.. she's the one that's getting fat as... as a... cow!" She paused and blinked, a naughty smirk spreading over her face. "I'm so glad I've been having Twilight Time recently. With Twilight having helped me with my magic," she laughed, rubbing her hooves together and levitating up a pair of carrots, "I'll get her back with a prank, and I know the PERFECT prank to pull!"

"Sweetie Belle! Get your flank down here; your friends just showed up! SWEETIE!" she called up the stairs, turning to give an apologetic look to the two little fillies standing in the doorway. "I'm so sorry, she should be down any second!"

"That's OK Rarity, we don't mind waiting," responded Applebloom. "We're still tryin' ta' figure out what we wanna try ta' get our cutie marks THIS time!"

"Yeah!" Scootaloo happily said, rather enthusiastically. "It'll be something super sweet and awesome!"

Rarity just rolled her eyes some and shook her head. "Just don't bring her back all covered in something sticky like last time..."

"Sorry 'bout that," apologized Applebloom.

"Yeah, sorry," added Scootaloo. "Guess trying to make Equestria's largest pancake wasn't the best idea to get a cutie mark..."

"What would uh cutie mark in makin' huge pancakes even look like?"

"Well it was YOUR idea, Applebloom!"

"MY idea? YOU wanted ta' put all the syrup on it!"

Rarity sighed yet again and placed a hoof on her forehead. "I swear to Luna these fillies will drive me to insanity!" She stood in the door, a slightly irritated look on her face as Applebloom and Scootaloo descended into taunts of, "YEH-HUH! NUH-UH!" She turned, ready to yell at the two when she saw Sweetie finally coming down.

"SWEE... Oh! Sweetie Belle, there you are. You know it's not polite to keep guests waiting. What if it had been a colt calling? A colt!?" She laughed, shaking her head. "No, never mind, you're much too young to be thinking of things like that! Now run along with your friends, I have QUITE the busy day to finish."

Sweetie turned and smiled, holding a couple of carrots in her magic. "Sorry I'm late girls, I was getting a small snack to share with my BESTEST big sister," she apologized, her sarcastic tone and eye roll going unheeded by the older unicorn mare. She levitated one of the carrots over and faked a genuine smile. Rarity's stomach rumbled at that exact moment, a sheepish grin spreading over her face.

"Eh... I suppose a small snack before deliveries will be fine, though I suppose a short visit to Sweet Apple Acres for a meal wouldn't hurt either..." She took the offered carrot and held it there for awhile, sniffing over it.

"Well, enjoy the snack! Gotta go! BYE!"

Rarity thought nothing of the quick good bye and departure of the fillies. They were off to do more crusading and more importantly, that meant Rarity had them out of her mane for a good few hours. More than enough time to relaxingly make her deliveries. Of course, before of all that could happen, that quick snack.

"How thoughtful of Sweetie to make me a snack, she must know I tend to forget meals during the day when I'm working." She levitated the carrot up and took a big, crunchy bite. "VERY crispy, just how I like it!" Unbeknownst to her, however, the fillies hadn't actually left yet. They were still there, peering through the window.

"Sweetie!" complained Scootaloo. "C'mon! We're wasting time!"

"What's so funny 'bout a carrot anyway?" continued Applebloom.

"Just wait girls, you'll see!"

They all waited, of course, watching Rarity through the window. Seconds turned to minutes and... nothing was happening. "What's supposed ta' happen?"

"What... but... I did it perfect!" complained Sweetie Belle, voice cracking a little with her whiny tone. "I put a prank spell on the carrot!"

"Guess you need more Twilight Time, huh Sweetie?"

"Shut up, Scoots."

Before the pair descended into a loud, one syllable argument again, Applebloom poked them. "Sweetie, y'er prank was uh bust, so let's go on crusading!"

"Yeah, you're right," Sweetie admitted, a look of dashed hope on her face. The three fillies turned tail and ran off to do their crusading, missing the first part of the prank firing off. Rarity seemed oblivious to the first change, but a few random black spots were forming on her body. She quickly finished the rest of the carrot then gathered up her deliveries for the day, walked out the door, and locked it, turning to head into town.


	2. Bringing New Looks

Rarity happily trotted through the town, the gifts she had made floating behind her in a blue magical aura. Unaware of any changes that were taking place and quickly made her way to her first client, the owner of a shop with a yellow coat and bright orange mane. Of course, her mane hadn't always been that shade, not until an incident with the very pony that was now knocking on her front door.

"Oh, coming!" came the voice, along with the sound of clipclopping hooves approaching the door. Slowly the door opened and, as soon as the orange maned mare saw who it was, she frowned. "Oh... hello Rarity," came the deadpan reply.

"Ah, Miss Carrot Top. Yes, I'm sure you're still quite upset at my comments about your, ahem..." she paused, remembering back to when her own mane had been turned an ugly shade of green. "Well, no matter. I simply did not mean those words as an insult to you, and, as an apology, I made you a green dress!" She offered the said dress, something very flowing and loose, that looked to be just Carrot's size.

"That was two years ago," the mare replied in a deadpan tone. Carrot Top stared at Rarity for a bit, trying to see if she was being serious or not. She reluctantly accepted the dress, though, and made a small note of not one but three horns on Rarity's head. Two were stubby and didn't look at all like unicorn horns. No, the horns looked more bovine in nature. "Yeah, well thanks, I guess," Carrot Top muttered, watching the mare as she trotted off with a wide smile. Once Rarity was far enough away, Carrot Top shook her head. "Element of Generosity or not, what was with those horns?"

"Hmmm... Now, who was next?" She paused in the middle of the street and flicked her tail a couple of times as she thought, not noticing her thick, luxurious tail wasn't as thick any more. She shrugged and started trotting happily through the town. "No matter! I'll remember soon, I'm sure."

As she made her way around the town, the start of those bovine horn nubs continued to grow out and become a bit more pronounced. Her tail, though it changed slower, got thinner and thinner, most of her former tail ending up as a purple tuft at the end of the long, thin bovine tail. "Ah! I remember now! Miss Cheerilee mentioned something about a cute little dance for all of Sweetie Belle's little friends! She'll be the chaperon, of course, and if she's going to be at that little dance, she'll need a dress!" With a nod she turned tail and headed straight for the school.

Rarity flicked her cow like tail a few times as she walked, a smile on her face as she entered the mostly empty school house. "Miss Cheerilee? Are you in here?" The magenta mare looked up from her planning book and gave a sigh. "Oh, Miss Rarity. Parent/Teacher conferences aren't until next week," the mare started, getting her words cut off by Rarity's quick interjection. "Oh no, yes, of course! I'm not here about that. It has come to my attention that you're holding a little dance here soon and, well, being the generous pony that I am, I've made you a dress for the occasion!"

Cheerilee was presented with a nice, flowy blue dress with brown trim along the bottom. "Oh, Miss Rarity, the dress is beautiful! How much?" she asked, pulling out a small bit purse from a nearby saddlebag. She was about to offer the mare at least a few bits when Rarity just shook her head a little in response. "Oh, no no, nothing needed in return," Rarity responded. "Only your happiness is enough for me!"

Cheerilee glanced up from the dress after a few quick scans of the fabric and stitching to take a cursory glance at Rarity. What she noticed first were the smaller horns on the mare, followed by the thinner cow tail and dark spots all over her body. Being a teacher, Cheerilee knew a bit about tact and politeness, not asking directly the question she wanted to ask so as to not upset the mare. "Miss Rarity?" The mare in question smiled and glanced back up at the teacher. "Yes?"

"Have you... noticed anything different about you today?" Rarity shrugged and rolled her eyes a bit. "Besides my overwhelming generosity for all the things I've made for ponies? Nothing is out of the ordinary." Before Cheerilee was able to ask any more questions, Rarity had turned and was walking out of the school house. "Well, I do hope you have fun with the little dance. Make sure Sweetie doesn't get into TOO much trouble." The last thing that Cheerilee saw was the mare giving a wave with a leg that seemed a bit too small for a pony leg. "I swear to Celestia... Rarity looked like a cow..."

Rarity, despite having a few more items to deliver, took her time walking across the town to her next stop. "Now then, the next pony I have something to give is... hmmm, but should I wait? Knowing HER, she'll probably be either hungover or drunk. Poor dear, it must be dreadful never being sober." She glanced up at the clock tower near the middle of town and sighed. "Well, judging by the time... she'll be in that state where she's not quite drunk OR hungover, it seems, so I'm in luck."

Rarity trotted a bit faster, thinking if she was quick enough, the purple mare would be just sober enough to accept her gift. Unfortunately, it took her longer to find the house than she originally thought, though. Rarity went first to where she remembered the house being, confused when she found an empty lot. A quick inspection of the area led her to find a rather large drag pattern away from where the house was supposed to be. She followed the drag marks to the drunk mare's house; it didn't take long to see the house had been moved over a couple of blocks .

Rarity stepped up to the door and raised a hoof to knock. She hesitated a second, contemplating if she should knock or use the door bell. Either one was sure to upset the mare, especially if she was hungover. The last thing she needed was an irate, hungover mare screaming at her, and she knew if she was going to deliver her next gift, she was going to have to risk the mare's wrath.

The spots on her coat began to get darker; it was an obvious cow pattern made by them. Underneath her, and much more difficult for anypony to see, her breasts started to change. The pair seemed to be merging together and the nipples began to get a bit darker and a bit longer.

Despite being unaware of the continuing changes, the half transformed mare was caught quite off guard when the door opened without her needing to knock at all. Out hopped Pinchy, darting off to go play with Twist, followed by a rather drunk looking mare. It seemed having to hunt down the mare's house closed the window of soberness. The purple pony known as Berry Punch stumbled out and grinned wide.

"You're not the pony I ordered, are you?" she asked with a slight slur in her voice. She took a step toward Rarity, puckering her lips a little. "Eh, I'll take what I can get! It's still 50 bits, right?" She was about to kiss the startled Rarity, but she turned to the side at the last second. With a loud heaving retch, the poor, drunk pony vomited all over the ground. "That... that's no bearing on y-you, you see, I'm just a tiny bit sick today..."

Rarity, like any professional, snapped out of her shock at the sudden appearance of the mare as well as the attempted kiss. "Yes, right, well... I HAD hoped to talk to you before you became too inebriated, but since it seems you've moved since my last vis-"

"I didn't move!" the drunk mare interjected, cutting off Rarity's words. "Not on purpose! Some pony pulled my house with me in it!" Rarity blinked in surprise at the outburst. "ANYhay, regardless of if you moved on purpose or not, I'm here on business. I just so happen to have something for you." She lit up her horns, her unicorn one much shorter than earlier in the day. Despite the magic splitting between the three horns, she was still able to pull out a bright turquoise and gold brooch from her saddlebag.

Berry Punch seemed to like the brooch, due to the smile that formed on her face. "Wow! Three brooches for me? You're a really, REALLY great, generous pony!" She reached out and grabbed the brooch, pinning it to the pink and purple dress she was half wearing. Rarity rolled her eyes, taking Berry's inebriated state in stride.

While the two were talking, Rarity's muzzle and tongue began to change. Her muzzle stretched out a bit and became more bovine in shape, her tongue widening and flattening out. It was about this time that Berry Punch actually got a good look at the mare. "Rarity?" came the slurred question. But before she could pose any more questions, she felt her stomach clench and roll. "Erk! Either my throat just got really short, or I'm gonna throw up!" Without another word after that, Berry turned and darted back into her house to a sink, the loud retching and splattering sounds sounds quite loud due to the door being left wide open.

"Ugh... well, enjoy the brooch, Miss Berry Punch!" Rarity called out as she made haste away from the house. She shuddered a bit and sighed, wiping her brow. "Friend or not, I do hate seeing the mare like that, she really should get some help." As she walked, more changes occurred. This time it wasn't quite as obvious; her crotchboobs started to shift around and merge. She paused in the middle of the town square, and looked around at various benches. "Now, if I remember right, Miss Heartstrings is normally sitting on a bench this time of day."

Lyra Heartstrings was one of Ponyville's odder residents. She seemed to get certain urges, one of which included a single, solitary bench. And there was the strange obsession with odd things called hands. Rarity was aware of those so called hands after hearing the stories told by Twilight after her run-in with creatures called humans, when she went through the mirror to get her crown back.

Rarity casually strolled up to the bench, not surprised to find the mare sitting right where she expected. "Right on time as usual," she chuckled to herself as she approached the reclining mare. As she walked, her two breasts that had merged together took on a more pink hue and her nipples got darker and longer. Two more nipples also formed along with the the two that were darkening and elongating.

"Good afternoon Miss Heartstrings, how are you doing today?"the almost fully transformed mare asked. Lyra, who was lost in her own thoughts of hands and sitting, turned her head and blinked a couple of times, coming out of her little fantasy world. "Oh, Rarity?" she asked confused, looking over the mare. She held her tongue about the changes in Rarity, as she noticed something made of fabric floating behind her. "If you're looking for Bonbon, I'm afraid she's at work right now."

"Darling, I'm not looking for her. I've brought you something!" explained the mare. "Bonbon told me recently about your, ahem, mooooooooore unorthodox dressing habits and I decided to make you something mooovelous!" She took the fabric and brought it around in front of her, showing off a nice pair of khaki pants. Lyra was going to mention something about the way she had started saying certain words, but when she saw the pants those thoughts left her mind.

"PANTS!"

"Yes well," replied Rarity, "Out of my generosity I made these for you, but it was moooooooore Bonbon's idea. I'd suggest taking her out on a date in gratitude. Perhaps a cafe or a moooooooovie!"

Rarity didn't say much more after that and neither did Lyra. Lyra sat there, just staring at the pants and kicking her hooves. Lyra gave those pants a lustful stare, lost in her mind's world again. Suddenly she jerked up and stared at Rarity as she walked away. She noticed the pink udder swinging back and forth between Rarity's legs, watching each movement, before before she finally spoke up to thank Rarity.

"HANDS!?"

Rarity grinned wide, quite pleased with herself at how generous she was being. All that she had left was one giant hat box with a tag on it. The tag had only two words on it, 'To Derpy'. Derpy was one of the town's mailmares and, while clumsy, she was the best mailmare in the whole town. That certainly deserved a gift as generous as Rarity's. But there was one major problem: Where WAS the mailmare? Unlike most ponies, Derpy didn't really have a set schedule and so it was nearly impossible to find her. Most times she'd be the one to find you.

It didn't take long for the mare to find Rarity; Derpy was just about finished with her rounds and was headed to the boutique. Upon noticing her, though, Derpy dove down and nearly crashed into Rarity. "Hi Rarity! I brought you a letter!" the walleyed mare said cheerfuly, holding out the envelope. Rarity took a quick glance at the envelope and rolled her eyes. "This isn't a letter, Derpy, this is a bill..." she said with a sigh, opening the letter right there. "For mane recoloring? Sweetie Belle..." she muttered under her breath. "What did those fillies get into THIS time."

Despite the scowl on her face, Rarity looked up and put on a smile. "Well, no matter." Quickly she held the box up and out toward Derpy, the mare's derped eyes focusing on the box. She reached out and grabbed the top of the box and pulled it off. There was a happy gasp and wing flaring in excitement. "MUFFIN!" Derpy gasped.

"Not just any mooooooooooooofin," replied the cow. "A moooofin hat! Now, I know it's not that aerodynamic for a pegasus with a job such as yours but... blah blah. Blah blah blah blah blah! Blah blah!" Derpy didn't even pay attention after the words muffin and hat because the first word was her favorite thing in the entire land of Equestria, and the second was a thing she could wear. Therefore, she would be able to wear to wear her favorite thing in the entire land of Equestria!

Despite her walleyed appearance, though, she was sometimes more clever than most ponies took her for. She noticed the mare that was talking and knew it was Rarity, but it certainly didn't LOOK like Rarity. It looked more like a cow that was TALKING like Rarity. But she DID just get a free muffin hat. So paying less and less attention to Rarity, she waved and smiled.

"Thanks for the hat! I'll wear it everywhere, even in the shower!" she thanked with her bubbly attitude. Derpy quickly took off as she sped away to make her next delivery. "What a nice cow..." she said happily to herself. "Oh! That reminds me, I need to pick up some milk to make more muffins!"

Rarity, on the other hoof, was still ranting and raving about the hat she had made, all the intricate stitching, the hours of work put in; she hadn't even noticed that the mare was gone until she looked up and glanced around, and found that she was talking to nopony at all. "Guess she had moooooore mail to deliver. I suppose I should be mooooooooooving along as well, I could use a well deserved nap.

With a flick of her cow tail she turned and slowly made her way back to the boutique, proud of herself for the generosity she had shown and happy to have seen the smiles on the ponies' faces at her gifts. As she got closer to the boutique, her unicorn horn finally shrank enough to disappear, and left only the two larger cow horn nubs on her head.


	3. Needs More Cowbelle

Sweetie Belle walked out of a mane salon near the edge of Ponyville. She sighed, looking over herself covered in black spots. "Why did this happen to me!?" She mooed, barely hearing little hooves running up toward her. She was lost in her own mind, remembering how she got to this point.

"Sweetie, y'er prank was uh bust, so let's go on crusading!"

"Yeah, you're right," Sweetie admitted, a look of dashed hope on her face. The three fillies turned tail and ran off to do their crusading. The trio didn't stop to look back, just heading toward a lake with a rather dense forest beside it. "So what are we gonna try today?"

Applebloom shook her head; Scootaloo shrugged. "We don't know," the earth filly and pegasus filly both said at the same time.

"I was thinking some kind of super awesome tricks in the water," said Scootaloo.

"I was thinking maybe bucking the trees," continued Applebloom, pointing at the forest. "But maybe you have an idea?"

Sweetie Belle shook her head a bit and sighed. She was still upset with what her sister had said, and even more, she was still disappointed her little prank didn't even work. "You know, I'm not really in the

mood to do crusading today... I'd rather go and hide an-"

Scootaloo suddenly popped up in front of Sweetie, her little wings buzzing excitedly. "OOH! Hide and seek! Let's play!" She and Applebloom suddenly dashed away from Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo calling back. "You get to be IT first! Count to 20!"

Sweetie Belle blinked in surprise, caught off guard. She took a single step forward before raising a hoof and her voice.

"Hey! Wait I didn't want to-"

But she was talking to an empty lake, the other two already gone to hide in the trees. Sweetie Belle sighed and walked up to a tree at the edge of the forest and covered her eyes. "Well... I guess it would be more fun than thinking about mean old Rarity!" she complained starting to count.

_1... 2... 3... 4..._

As Sweetie Belle counted, her horn started to shrink and her tail began to change. Unlike with Rarity's changes, though, Sweetie Belle immediately noticed that something was wrong. She uncovered her eyes and looked around, trying to find her friends.

"APPLEBLOOM! SCOOTALOO! PAUSE THE GAME!" she called out. "SOMETHING'S REALLY WRONG!"

Applebloom, who had taken up a hiding spot in a nearby apple tree, and Scootaloo who had the brilliant idea of hiding behind a rock just a bit too small to even hide her, both thought the same thing at the same time:

_She just wants to trick me to win at the game!_

So both the earth filly and pegasus filly stayed where they were, not even looking out of their hiding spots to see what Sweetie was yelling about.

Sweetie glanced around again, surprisingly missing the magenta maned Scootaloo hiding behind the not quite large enough rock. By the time she looked back at herself, Sweetie Belle's equine hooves were starting to look more like... cow hooves? Sweetie Belle blinked in confusion at first, then let out a startled squeak.

"AH! MY PRANK! I ate one of the carrots and it actually worked!"

At first, her tone was one that sounded pleased, but after a few seconds ticked by, she gasped and realized what she had just said.

"OH NO! I ate one of the carrots and it actually worked! But it was only supposed to be on Rarity!"

There was only one thing the little unicorn could think of. Well, two, once her stomach started to rumble and thoughts of eating grass started to wander through her mind. The other thought was to get to Twilight Sparkle as quick as possible, since she would be the one to know how to undo the prank spell. That was her original plan, anyway, to get Rarity changed back.

Remembering her lessons from Twilight, Sweetie Belle attempted a teleportation spell to get to the Treebary as quickly as possible. Unlike with Rarity, though, her unicorn horn was already gone and replaced with two small bovine nubs, both useless for channeling magic. As such, she panicked and ran out of the clearing, headed for Ponyville and the Treebary.

As she ran, her snout was then next to slowly change. Sweetie Belle looked down her nose and watched in fascination as it shifted from a little unicorn filly nose into a more square-like bovine one. She felt her tongue tingling a little, so she stuck it out. Just as it slid from her mouth, Sweetie Belle's tongue changed, becoming wider and more flat.

"Oh no! Thith ith changing to fatht!" she squeaked out, having trouble using her newly changed tongue. "I won't make it in time!"

Sweetie Belle shut her eyes and sped up her running, nearly tripping over her own legs a few times as they continued the changes. Soon after, she opened her eyes to finally see where she was running, finding she was just on the outskirts of town. She panted hard, covered in sweat by the exertion of her running and, seeing a small little lake, she walked over to it to get a drink.

"Whew... ahmotht there... but I'm thuper thirthty."

She bent down to take a drink, her eyes closed. After a short time, she pulled back and licked her lips, giving a pleased sigh from the feeling of the cool water going down her throat. She opened her eyes and glanced down at the water, barely recognizing her own reflection. She stared hard, flicked an ear, watching as the reflection in the water mimicked her movement. Only her reflection was flicking an ear that was shaped more like a cow's. And there was a black spot around her eye. That's when she turned to look along her body, seeing a pattern of black spots all over her.

"AH! Thith ith worth than I thought! I can't thtand around anymoooooooooooore-"

Sweetie clapped a hoof over her mouth and looked around, noticing that there was nopony around. Had she just done that? She had to try again, removing her hoof from her mouth.

"I need to get a moooooooooooooove on!"

She clapped the same hoof on her mouth again and pinned her ears back, shaking her head. If she didn't hurry and find Twilight, from what she could figure, Sweetie Belle might not even be able to tell Twilight what was wrong, or find out how to reverse it!

So Sweetie stood up from the pond she had been drinking from and sprinted toward the town. She only made it a few steps before she finally took a mis-step and tripped, tumbling onto the ground. She ended up on her back and, as she tried to sit up, she was able to watch as something starting to happenback near her filly bits.

Due to her size, her breasts merged rather quickly. Sweetie watched as the two breasts became one, the fur began to disappear, and the flesh underneath turn a bright pink. Her two nipples became four and elongated, all of which happened in the span of 2 minutes. She quickly got up to her hooves and found she had tripped over her hooves and fell right in front of a mane and coat dying shop. Sweetie Belle decided it would be best to at least stop in, get her coat dyed white again, and head back to Twilight, all in time to quickly spout off her story.

She went in, quickly told the owner to send the bill to Rarity, and was inside the dye shop all of 10 minutes before she wandered back out. In that span of time, her mane thinned out, her tail finished changing to a more bovine shape, and her udder finished growing in. The dye job didn't seem to stick, either, the black spots re-appearing in seconds.

She sighed, looking over herself covered in black spots. "Why did this happen to me!?" She mooed, barely hearing little hooves running up toward her. She was lost in her own mind, remembering how she got to this point.

Of course when an orange blur ran into her, she looked up to see Scootaloo, Applebloom, and Scootaloo's scooter all laying on the ground. "Scootaloo! Applebloom! What are you doing back here? All the pair heard, though, were a few loud moos.

"What happened, Scootaloo? What did you run into this time?"

"Why is it MY fault we ran into something?"

"You were the one steering!"

"MOOOOO!"

Both fillies looked at the cow, then to each other as they sighed.

"We shouldn't fight, we gotta go find Sweetie Belle. I don't know why she ran off," said Applebloom.

Scootaloo shrugged. "I thought she said something about us playing hide and seek wrong, or something."

Sweetie Belle watched the two as they talked. Finally, she realized she had to do something! "GUYS! It's ME! You're looking for me! You have to take me to Twilight Sparkle!"

Both Scootaloo and Applebloom turned to look at the calf. Applebloom was looking more closely than Scootaloo, noticing that the calf didn't seem to have any tags or markings to indicate she belonged to anypony. Of course, Applebloom figured out it was a she by lifting Sweetie Belle's tail and looking at her slit. Sweetie Belle protested with a loud moo.

"Well, Scootaloo, we may need to keep looking for Sweetie Belle, but we can't just leave this calf here. I bet it wandered off from the farm! We don't tag 'em or brand 'em when they're this young."

Applebloom rooted through her saddlebag and pulled out a length of rope. She tied it loosely around Sweetie Belle's neck and gave a small tug. Satisfied that the rope wouldn't slip off from around the neck, Applebloom gave a hard tug, enough to make Sweetie Belle take a step forward. Sweetie Belle, on the other hoof, tugged back hard to try and make her way to her intended destination, namely the Treebary and Twilight Sparkle. No matter what she tried to say, though, all her friends could hear were loud moos.

"C-come on, calf, we'll get you home," grunted Applebloom as she tugged hard on the rope, the length held tight in an almost tug of war like state. She glanced over at Scootaloo and gave her an annoyed look. "Well? Don't just stand there! Help me!"

Scootaloo rushed over and put most of her weight against Sweetie Belle's rump. Along with Applebloom's pulling, Scootaloo's pushing managed to get the cow moving, even if she refused to move her legs and walk.

**EIGHT [BUY SOME APPLES] HOURS LATER**

A trip that normally took, at most, 40 minutes from Ponyville to Sweet Apple Acres ended up taking much longer. After 8 hours of pulling and pushing, the trio finally arrived at the farm all covered in dust and sweat. As they entered, Scootaloo gave a small wave to Derpy, just as she was leaving.

"Hey Scoots, isn't it kinda late for Derpy to be delivering the mail?"

"I dunno, does Derpy ever deliver things on time, anyway?"

Before they could devolve into another fighting match like the one they got into while getting the calf to Sweet Apple Acres (which ate up a good hour and a half), Applejack strode up to them. She gave a smile and patted Applebloom on the head.

"Well, howdy Applebloom! Y'all's done playing for today?"

Applebloom gave a nod and a sigh. "But we're definitely gonna need a bath and-"

"Where's Sweetie Belle? Did she already go home?" asked Applejack.

Scootaloo was the one to speak up, shaking her head. "We don't know. She ran off while we were playing hide and seek, so we went to look for her, and we found this cow in town that looked lost, so instead of looking for Sweetie Belle we brought the cow here."

Applejack gave the pair an incredulous look and raised an eye brow. "And why, exactly, didn't one of you bring the cow and the other go off to look for Sweetie Belle?"

"Because!" answered Apple Bloom. "We had to push this calf all the way here because she wouldn't walk!"

"And you couldn't have used the carrot to lead her?"

Applebloom facehoofed and shook her head. "Of course! Why did I forget the carrot?"

Applejack slowly smiled and gave another pat to Applebloom's head, laughing a little. "That's alright. I'm sure Sweetie Belle got home just fine. Now you two run on inside and get cleaned up, I'll get this calf to the barn and join y'all for something to eat. Git along now! Scoot!" She watched as the pair took off toward the house. "And Scootaloo, you can sleep over tonight. Y'all can go looking for Sweetie tomorrow!"

With the pair gone and out of her mane, she turned to the calf, still smiling. She looked over the young cow and raised her eyebrow again. "Say... you sorta look familiar..." she began.

Sweetie Belle's eyes lit up as she nodded at Applejack. "Yes! Please recognize me! Please!"

With Sweetie Belle mooing quite loudly and constantly, Applejack pushed those thoughts of familiarity to the back of her mind. "What's wrong, little one? I bet you're just hungry. Come along, we'll get you a nice comfy stable room and all the hay and grass you can eat, how does that sound?"

All the hay and grass she could eat? To Sweetie Belle, that sounded great, considering how long it had been since she had eaten. Deciding she could probably fix her mistake the next day, she followed after Applejack when she tugged on the rope.

Once they arrived at the barn and wandered inside, they passed by a pen with a cow already in it. Applejack took a glance at that cow, then at the calf, then realized why the calf looked somewhat familiar.

"OH! Right! Derpy's cow! You look just like her. I'll put you in the pen next to her."

Sweetie was led into the pen next to the other cow. She bend down to grab some of the hay at her feet, munching on it contentedly.

"Well, I'm sure Applejack or my friends can help me tomorrow, today I'm just bushed. I sure hope Rarity doesn't panic when I don't get home."

"Mmmm, yes darling?"

Sweetie Belle was surprised that she heard not only the moos of the cow next to her, but she also understood them. She looked over the cow in the stall next to her and gasped. The build was right, despite the bovine form, what little of her mane was left and the tuft of her tail was the right purple color, there was no mistaking it. Still she had to try and make sure.

"Rarity? Is that you?"

"Why of course, silly filly, you don't recognize your own sister?"

Rarity was the one that, from her shock of realizing somepony was actually able to understand what she was saying, turned to look in the stall next to her.

"Sweetie Belle? What... what's going on?"

"W-we're cows... I'm sorry it was a prank and-"

The older cow turned, now realizing there was a mirror hanging next to her. All of her facial features were that of a cow, not a pony. Rarity grew wide eyed and jumped as best she could before fainting.

"MOO-HOO-HOO!"

The calf rolled her eyes and went back to her eating. When Rarity regained her composure, they would certainly have something to discuss.


End file.
